Every Angle
by Neffie
Summary: *Slash* Song-fic, one-shot. Jack/David


AN: This is the first in what I hope will be a series of one-shot slashy song fics. The working title to this series is Tragically Lyrical. Make sure to review and let me know if I should continue with this series. Also, if you have any ideas for songs or pairings, I'm open to suggestion. I can't make any promises though, it's really up to my muses, not me. The song is "Every Angle" by Ani Difranco.

Title: Every Angle

Author: Neffie  
  
_I'm imagining your frame  
every angle  
and every plane  
I'm imagining your smell  
the one that mingled with mine  
once upon a time_  


I remember that first night that we layed together. Summer was just fading away to September, but most nights were still just as hot. You said you liked the way the grain of the stone felt underneath your palms. On the roof of my apartment building, I layed on my back and offered everything I had to you. You never had to ask, because I don't think that you ever used the word "please". We layed together that night, but as soon as the dawn came, you were standing above me and I watched as you stretched like a cat and I could see every muscle move so perfectly in synch that I wanted to cry when I remembered what I had given so blindly to you. I had given you my innocence, and you took it with one thrust.

__

thoughts of you  
are picketing my brain  
they refuse  
to work such long hours without rest  
in unstable conditions at best  


No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking of you. My mind would race to the night where we first kissed. It was the night after the strike ended. The celebration lasted long into the early morning hours. Medda had all given us free drinks to congratulate us. You swung your arm around my shoulders and, whispering in my ear, told me to follow you. It was a command, not a request. As if I could ever deny you anything. I could smell the Irish scotch on your breath. You led me into one of the costume storage rooms. Pushing my back firmly against a cracked mirror, you pressed you lips against mine so tightly that it stole my breath. With barely a seconds hesitation, I opened up and gave into you, giving your tounge passage into my mouth. You left no part of it unexplored and you tasted like liquor and peppermint.

__

they're out there every day  
holding up there signs  
and thoughts of no other man but you  
could possibly get through  
the picket lines  
to enter into my mind  


There were all those nights where you would be sitting across from me at the dinner table, next to Sarah. Your hands would drift down her back, your fingers would brush the hair out of her eyes. My blue eyes must have burned green with jealousy. I was the one that loved you, not her. There isn't a sincere bone in her body, and I should know since I have spent the last 15 years with her. She uses people and then throws them away, and lately she has been eyeing Denton more and more. She says she wants to become wordly and educated. But you can't become something that you were never meant to be. You taught me that.

__

  
I'm imagining your laugh again  
the one you save for your family  
and your very close friends  
I'm imagining the way you say my name  
I don't know when  
I'm going to hear it again  


I was your dirty little secret. I knew enough to keep my mouth shut. My very existence seemed to center around stolen, secretive glances. A seemingly casual brush against my arm was enough to make me shiver. I think that maybe part of you loved the thrill of being caught, it was a game to you. Each passing moment seemed to stretch on forever as I waited for our next chance to steal away into a darkened alley or spare closet.

my friends can't tell  
my laughter from my cries  
someone tell this photograph of you  
to let go of my eyes  


It's getting harder to pretend these days, and to tell the truth I'm sick of trying. An ache has formed a knot in my chest when ever I see your face, though I smile through it. You've got that half-grin that once caused me to melt, now it just makes me want to scream. I don't want to hide anymore. And I'm sick of watching you fawn all over her to try and hide what you really are. Your life seems to be filled with lies. "Improving the truth," isn't that what you called it? Well, I'm getting tired of this game. After our last meeting in the costume room, I layed there on my side and took a hard look at that same cracked mirror. This is breaking me apart inside.

__

  
I'm imagining your frame  
I'm imagining your smell  
I'm imagining your laugh again  
and the way you say my name  


We're on the this same roof, but the air is cold now. The heat from your body seeps into me as you lay curled up against me. I would give anything if I could just close my eyes and pretend that I didn't feel this pain, but I can't do that. It's not in me to live in a world of fabrications and half-truths. The sky's turning grey and I know it's almost time for dawn. When it comes you will stand up and stretch, like you always do. I'm going to take a long hard look and try to remember everything about this. Because tomorrow I'm going to tell you goodbye. Goodbye Jack Kelly.

~The End~


End file.
